


Way Too Much Information

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Owen knows Jack and Ianto are inventive in their office activities, he just doesn't want to hear much about it.





	Way Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [any - any - 'sex on bubble wrap = best decision ever'](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/205210.html?thread=8660122#cmt8660122). Jack/Ianto, with an eye-rolling Owen.

It started when Ianto came into the Hub with a large roll of bubble wrap over his shoulder. Nothing unusual, as they sometimes shipped things up to the Glasgow division in cardboard boxes full of the stuff. But it seemed odd to Owen, when he saw their tea boy continue on into the boss's office with the roll, then head out with no visible change to his facial expression. Not a particularly good sign, as it usually meant those two had gotten up to something, and Ianto had clamped down on the details of their shenanigans. Something to spook Gwen or Tosh, most likely: nothing those two could get into surprised him any more.

He felt a tickle of temptation, to linger in the Hub after his usual time to head home, but decided against it: no doubt Jack would think of something really weird to put him off.

The next day, the coffee somehow tasted exquisitely better. "Been up all night descaling the coffee pot?" Owen asked.

"If that's what the kids are calling it now," Ianto said, somewhat stiffly, in a "mind your own business, Owen" way, before moving on with a stack of files to be filed in the vaults they called the archives.

Jack passed through a moment or two later, looking like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. "Caught some Weevils last night?" Owen asked.

"Oh yeah: they're waiting in the cells, but if you're really asking about the aura of delight that's surrounding me," Jack said, with a dramatic pause, his grin full on Cheshire Cat. "Sex on bubble wrap: never tried it before, but best decision ever."

"Pretty creative for you, Jack," Owen drawled.

"Wasn't my idea, actually: Ianto thought it up after he boxed up those Arthosian ceramics we shipped up to Glasgow," Jack said, with a hint of pride.

"Nice to know you've done a thorough job corrupting the help, Jack," Owen said. But he filed away the notion for future reference, if Tosh ever would do more than give him the time of the day.


End file.
